


play mates

by hufflecat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, reader is rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflecat/pseuds/hufflecat





	play mates

those eyes,  
I love them and I hate them  
those teeth,  
I love them and I hate them  
that green hair,  
I love it and I hate it  
his body flying at full speed towards me,  
I hate-  
*whoomf*  
Amaimon tackles me towards the ground and lands on top of me  
'AGH GET OFF ME AMAIMON! I scream at his face  
'aw come on play mate, play with me' he replies with  
'NO Amaimon, you're hurting my hands, your pushing you're WHOLE weight on them!'  
'okay'  
he shifts his weight from my hands where he is pinning me down to his hips. he presses his hips down on mine. I blush instantly.  
'stop! that hurts my hips!' I start wriggling, trying to break free from him, I cant let him see me blushing, its stupid. I know he's just playing, he doesn't mean it. but I have so much will to pull him down onto me and kiss his lips, and look into those big emerald eyes. but I cant. anyways, he'd never love me like that.  
'Rin, lets play my game.' he lays his chest down, leaving some weight still on my hands, but most of his weight is lying on top of me.  
'no, I don't want to play your games! you're heavy get off!' but I didn't want him to get off me, I wanted his whole weight on me, I want the last bit of weight from his hands keeping them pinned above me, to shift to his chest. I want to kiss him. he wasn't heavy. I loved being squished between him and the ground.  
'but you want me to stay don't you?' he says, it makes my head bolt up and meet his eyes. its like he read my mind  
'wha-' he cuts me off by pressing his lips against mine. he tastes like that strawberry lollypop he always has in his mouth. I forgot to breathe. I let my breath escape my burning lungs. and he breaks off the kiss  
'see Rin? don't you love my games?' he gives me a little smirk  
I don't even reply. hes forgotten to keep the weight on my hands, I pull them out from underneath his and wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face in. this kiss was more passionate. his tongue slids in my mouth and rolls over my tongue. his is warm and he is gentle about it. I relax my arms a little and slid my fingers through his hair. he does the same.  
its perfect  
he breaks away the kiss again and smiles at me. 'turn around' he says softly. ive never really heard him talk so quiet and be so gentle. I do so, I roll on my side and he lies behind me. he wraps his arms around me and I hold his hand. them he moves his hand up my shirt and rests his hand on my stomach. I let out a little giggle. I feel my face flaming hot. he rubs his face into my back and soon enough he's asleep against my warmth. and soon, so do I.


End file.
